


Inside You

by teamfreewilllover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Public Sex, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewilllover/pseuds/teamfreewilllover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Nogistune takes over Allison's body, she gets more than she bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"So how are you?" Lydia asked as they sat down at a small table in a dinner.

"I'm getting there" Allison replied.

"Has the Nogitsune been causing problems?" Lydia asked.

"It's been unusually quiet the last few days" Allison admitted.

"It can't take over you anymore though can it?" Lydia questioned, worried.

"No, I'm in control now" Allison told her.

_We both know that's not true._

Allison sighed as she heard the Nogitsune in her head. Luckily that was all it seemed to be able to do nowadays, and she had kind of got used to it.

"Anyway, let's eat" Allison exclaimed, picking up her burger.

As she looked over at Lydia she couldn't help but notice how tight her shirt was, and her breath hitched when she saw Lydia's nipples through the thin shirt.

_God, is she even wearing a bra?_

Allison quickly averted her eyes, not wanting to be spotted and squirmed in her chair lightly, feeling heat burn in her abdomen.

_Not so innocent now are you Allison? Getting wet over your best friend?_

Allison almost choked on her food when she realised what the Nogitsune was saying was true

_I wonder what her breasts look like? Perky probably._

Allison looked out the window, trying to ignore the Nogitsune's comments.

_Go on, just take a peek, she'll never know._

Giving in Allison allowed herself to look at Lydia's breasts and saw now that they had grown harder, she licked unconsciously licked her lips.

_Wouldn't you just love to touch them? To tease them, lick them._

Allison blushed when she realised the Nogitsune's dirty comments where making her wetter.

_You like that don't you? I wonder if you'll like this._

Suddenly she felt a firm pressure on her neck and realised it felt like someone was sucking on it. She gulped when she realised that the Nogitsune was somehow managing to give her these sensations.

_Would you like it better here?_

The pressure now dipped lower into the valley or her breasts, and soon there was small touches everywhere on her chest but her nipples, which she could tell were getting hard.

"Ali, you still with me?" Lydia asked.

"Uh, yeah, I..." Allison trailed off when finally she felt a slow brush against her nipples.

The sensation happened again, pulling her nipples up as slow as possible. She bit her lip, loving the feel of it. It had been months since someone had touched her.

_Such a dirty girl. Getting off in public like this._

Allison practically gasped when she felt a shot go to her clit as the Nogitsune said that.

_Oh, so that's what's getting you so wet._

Suddenly the touches got harder and she felt her nipples getting flicked and pulled, the sensations going straight to her throbbing clit.

_Imagine Lydia was doing this to you._

Allison let out a small moan when the type of pressure changed and she realised it felt like someone was sucking on her nipples. She closed her eyes, giving into the touch.

She soon finished her burger and dropped the wrapper to the table.

"God" She sighed.

"What?" Lydia asked confused.

"Oh, um nothing" Allison stuttered.

_You better be careful Allison, you wouldn't want Lydia to know what a bad girl you are, now would you?_

Soon Allison felt the sensations move to her thighs as they sucked and bit her, getting closer to her heat every time, until they stopped at the waistband of her underwear. Suddenly she felt what she realised was a finger, move from her entrance up to her clit, gathering up the wetness there. She slammed her fist onto the table, as she squirmed in the chair. The finger slowly repeated this movement until her pussy was throbbing.

_You're dripping, what a little slut you are Allison._

Slowly the finger brushed against her clit lightly, making Allison squirm more on her chair, trying to find any sort of friction.

"Allison, look at me. I want to see it" She heard Lydia tell her.

"What?" Allison asked.

"You've been moaning about how the Nogitsune is touching you for the last five minutes" Lydia explained.

"Oh, God. I...uh..." Allison trailed off, not being able to think clearly when she felt a finger enter her.

"You want to hear what you were saying?" Lydia questioned.

_Say yes or I will stop._

"Yes...please..." Allison stuttered.

"Well it started off with things just like 'ooh' and 'yes there' and then went onto things like 'yes, pull my nipples, oh just like that' and 'harder, touch my clit'" Lydia told her.

"Lydia...I'm sorry, it's just....it feels so...?" Allison blushed.

"Feels so good? Just like how you were saying 'Yes Lydia, lick me there' and 'Lydia I need you inside of me" Lydia exclaimed.

"What? I...It's not what you think" Allison replied.

"Actually it is. And now I want you to come. I want to see you scream Ali" Lydia ordered.

_Well I better give the girl what she wants._

Suddenly Allison felt two fingers plunged inside of her, thrusting in and out.

"Oh God, yes like that" She moaned.

"Just imagine that's me Ali" Lydia told her.

Another finger was added and they soon started to thrust harder into her pussy, as she felt them push against her G-spot.

"Yes! Oh! That feels so good, more, harder!" She cried in pleasure.

  _I'm going to make you come so hard you little slut._

Allison gasped when she felt something like a tongue start pressing against her clit, as the fingers inside her worked their magic. Soon she arching off the chair, moaning loudly.

"Yes, baby. Your so close" Lydia told her.

"Yes, yes, yes! Oh God, oh, oooooooooh!" She screamed, coming all over her panties.

"Maybe having the Nogitsune around won't be such a bad thing after all?" Lydia smirked.


	2. Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nogitsune decides it's time for Allison to have some fun of her own.

"This is just great" Allison sighed.

"Hey, it's not my fault. If you were a bit quieter she wouldn't have found us" Erica exclaimed.

Erica squirmed as she tried to undo the chains behind her back that were tied to the chair, but they wouldn't budge. Allison's hands were tied behind her waist too, and the brunette was being forced to straddle her. They had been stripped down to their underwear and were waiting for Ms Blake to come back, probably to torture them.

"How are my two favourite girls doing?"

"Let us go, you evil bitch" Erica spat.

"Now, now don't be like that. We're going to have so much fun together" Ms Blake smiled, trailing a hand down Erica's face.

"What do you want from us?" Allison whispered.

"To be entertained" Ms Blake replied.

"And how do you expect us to do that tied up?" Erica asked.

All Jennifer did in response was wink. She then started stripping off her own clothes until she too was only in her underwear.

"What...what are you doing?" Allison questioned.

"Just setting the mood" Ms Blake said, squeezing one of her breasts, tugging at a nipple underneath her bra. She looked at the girls to see Erica's mouth hanging open and she could already smell the arousal coming off of Allison. She then hopped onto a table and pushed a finger down her underwear, thrusting it into herself slowly.

"Oh..." She moaned.

She then plunged another finger inside herself, curving the fingers, bringing her more pleasure.

"God, you love this don't you? I bet you fantasised about this before you found out what I was" She told Allison.

"I...I don't know what're you taking about" Allison mumbled.

"Oh really?...Can you feel it Erica? Are her panties already wet?" Ms Blake smirked.

"What? Of course, they're not, she..." Erica trailed off when she felt something change against her leg. She moved her leg to the side slightly and could feel the wetness of Allison's underwear against the top of her thigh.

"Not so innocent now, is she?" Ms Blake laughed, as she came close to her orgasm.

Allison wanted to look away but she couldn't. Ms Blake's hand was thrusting fast, in and out of her underwear, and the sounds that she was making, made Allison wet.

"You want to see it? You want to see me come?" Ms Blake moaned, bucking her hips.

"No, no I don't" Allison stuttered.

Smirking, Ms Blake quickly pulled her panties down her legs, and started fucking herself again, letting her thumb brush against her clit.

"Do you see? Look how wet I am...all for you Allison" Ms Blake mumbled.

"God..." Allison moaned, her panties growing even more wet.

"Yes, yes, I-I'm gonna...OOOOOH!" Ms Blake cried, coming over her hand.

Allison gasped, sitting up in her bed and realised it was a dream. She sighed when she realised she had once again came in her panties.

_You loved that didn't you?_

She groaned, knowing it was true. It wasn't just Lydia that made her wet, it was Erica too...well and Ms Blake when she was alive.

_How about we have some fun? Go over to Erica's flat._

She felt a finger brush over her clit after the command was said, and knew she would have to give in, the promise of pleasure too great.

She ran to Erica's flat as fast as she could, and broke in, walking into Erica's bedroom.

_Tie her up._

Looking around Allison saw a few belts lying around, and tied Erica's hands and feet to the bed posts.

_Now take her clothes off...careful, don't wake her._

She slowly did as the Nogitsune ordered, and felt herself grow wet and she hovered above Erica's naked body.

_Touch her breasts...slowly._

Allison did as she was told, and squeezed the girl's breasts lightly, feeling her nipples harden. She then started to brush her thumbs against the peaks, making Erica's breathing stutter.

_God, she loves it doesn't she? What a slut._

Smirking, Allison became more confident and lay her head onto Erica's chest, taking a nipple in her mouth and sucked on it, as she played with the other breast. Soon Erica started moaning, her back arching slightly.

_Good girl._

Allison then felt a sensation inside her pussy, what felt like a finger start to thrust into her. Becoming bolder, she kissed her way down to Erica's pussy and blew onto it, laughing as she saw the girl shiver.

_Everything you do to her, I'll do to you._

With that promise she slowly entered a finger inside Erica, feeling the sensation inside her own pussy as well. She started to thrust in harder, bending her fingers. Erica's moans started to grown louder as her hips started to move with Allison's fingers. Allison added another finger into Erica and started to thrust faster into the blonde. Suddenly Erica's eyes opened and she gasped when she saw Allison fucking her, her own hands and feet tied to the bed.

"Al-Allison...what are you....oh" She moaned as Allison added another finger.

_Tell her what you think of her._

"God, look at you. You love this so much. Dirty slut" Allison laughed.

"God yes, I'm a dirty slut" Erica moaned, hips thrusting faster.

_Make her come Allison, and I'll make you come._

Allison quickly dived her head into Erica's pussy, licking her swollen clit and fucked her even faster.

"Oh! Allison...I'm gonna...OOOOOOH" Erica cried, coming all over Allison's face.

"Yes, yes YEEEEES!" Allison cried, when she felt the Nogitsune do the same to her own pussy, making her come a second later.

"Well that was unexpected" Erica said.

 


End file.
